Freaky Friday
by Ashley's Chic
Summary: just read it and review it please. I added another chapter so for all the people that want more. This is for you!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Freaky Friday  
A day in the life of polish school  
  
This is a letter my friend (Ashley's chic) wrote to me and I'm writing it for her cause we think its funny. It's a day in the life of polish school with queer  
people. Just read it cause it's funny and then review it and tell me what you think!   
  
  
6:15pm:Help me!! 2 minutes into class, The teacher asks me to name the months in polish, in order. It's like what the frig. Melissa tried to help me but then some queer homopuff caught me cheating and called me a queer so I called him a fag and homopuff. For some reason Roman looks even gayer than usual. Perhaps it's the skin tight tee-shirt he's wearing. David is hanging coat hangers on his ears.  
  
6:21pm:David is in trouble again. Ahh sorry the teacher totally spazed out.  
David looks like a freaken troll.  
  
6:23pm:Help! Help! Help! Tissue is trying to talk to me and Melissa. Now he's crying cause the teacher didn't ask him to read. What a fag.  
  
6:25pm:By the way it did happen. (Yeah really, I keep telling her it didn't but  
she believes that her fic. actually did. Ya right her and Ashley Angel.)  
Tissue is such a HOMOPUFF. He showed me a seashell. How GAY!  
Tissue is REALLY trying to be my friend. HELP!!  
  
6:28pm:Now he's whining cause Mike doesn't know the days of the week. SAVE ME! Tissue left for the toilet, time for his weekly dump.  
  
6:31pm:Roman just admitted that he shops at VALUE VILLAGE!   
  
6:32pm:Oh, look Tissue is back from his dump.  
  
6:35pm:My teacher is totally PMSing! Worse than our teacher.  
  
6:36pm:Tissue is having a spasm. He's crying over a toothache.  
  
6:37pm:Roman is talking about putting his pickles in a basket.  
6:41pm:Now our teacher is telling us how to colour our eggs using onions. And egg soup! Ewwwwwww!  
  
6:44pm:Ahha! Roman's in trouble! He has to sit in the smallest desk.  
  
6:47pm:Now Mike and David are laughing hysterically for no reason. There's this really annoying girl named Kathy. She is such a HOMOPUFF! She talks like t h i s s l o w !   
  
6:50pm:It's story time! How boring! About eggs and water. Oh by the way part 2 of my fic is coming soon! And it really happened too! (I know it's gonna be about her in France with O-Town shooting their new video)  
  
7:00pm:Now Tissue is saying a long boring stupid poem.  
  
7:02pm:Roman thinks he has a hickey!  
  
7:05pm:Mike just told Tissue to do the Pope!  
  
7:06pm:Roman thinks he's on the honour role. (Ya Right!)  
  
7:11pm: Melissa says hi  
  
7:13pm:Melissa just sprayed a whole bunch of water on me  
  
7:15pm:I have to go for a while, time to do pointless work.  
  
7:23pm:The teacher just totally yelled at me for talking to Melissa.  
  
7:35pm:We have a stupid spelling test. How lame!  
  
7:40pm:Still here. Really bored! Help! Save me!  
  
7:44pm:Roman is chasing the little kids and feeling them! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!! Double Ewwwwwwwwwww!  
  
7:50pm:I told Roman that he is a HOMOPUFF and a Hufflepuff.  
  
7:53pm:The teacher just told me that I win the award for best student. Kewl that means I get money! Finally something half good!  
  
7:57pm:Tissue is preaching to me about alcohol. He's like its really expensive. Then I'm like thats why you can't have any you can't afford it!  
  
7:58pm:I'm almost free! I'm going home and I'm going to watch  
MAKING THE BAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEWL OR WHAT?  
(She knows i don't like O-town)  
  
7:59pm:The teacher told Kathy that she's going to spank her!  
  
8:15pm:I'm FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHOW  
  
From: Liquid Dreams  
(I luv O-Town) If you haven't noticed!   
(It really happed)  
  
  
So did you like it? If you did or didn't tell me by reviewing!!!! 


	2. Freaky Friday's Part 2

  
  
A/f/n- hey here's another chapter of my friends freaky fridays at polish school. If you don't like it review it and tell us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(a/f/n means author's friend's note)   
  
Part Two  
  
  
6:09:Hi just got here, bored already, Stupid Tissue is in my desk, so i'm stuck sitting at the back all by myself. Stupid Tissue, Stupid Kleenix. My teacher is missing somewhere.   
  
6:11:Ah she's here and she made Tissue give me back my desk good!!!   
Teacher's spazing already. She's lecturing us about plays, wars and crap, how gay. (Note: Be proud for dead people!) Great, now we can't chew gum.   
  
6:19:Uhhg! I hate this! Now it's time for boring Polish history. And you think Mr. Konyu's history class is boring. According to David, Pakis started Communism.  
  
6:25:Bla, Bla, Bla, Blah, still blabbing about politics or religion or something. I am so mad, i'm missing making the band part 2 for this? Not fair, totally, lame! (By the way people got rights, cool eh?) not.  
  
6:27:Now the teachers blabbing about court and Poland and Law. Now it's something about normal cut up people, don't ask.  
  
6:37:David is having an obsession with Hitler. Now we have to read a story called Witaj Majowa !Utrzenko! Facinating. I'll be gone for about 15 minutes or so. I drew a picture, of a chinker dude person who looks like he's drunk. (picture not available) See what excessive boredom does to a person.  
  
6:52:By the way it's year 1001 just incase anyone asks.  
  
6:57:Roman just admitted that he's been going out with Tissue for 3 weeks. Ewwwwwww double, triple Ewwwwwwwwwww. He cheated on Stervin. Seriously.  
  
7:01:Recess finally.  
  
7:28:Roman has to stand in the corner and face it. Ahha stupid Homopuff! A spelling test boo. I'll probably fail.  
  
7:31:Spell pickle-- NO!!!!! (in polish of course)  
  
7:52:Almost free, but save me Roman's being freakin Nice to me!!!  
Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
  
8:12:Time to say prayers, bah,bla,blah  
  
8:15: I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!  
I'm going home and watching   
O-Town!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YAY  
  
Chow, Liquid Dreams!!!!!   
  
  
P.S I LOVE O-Town   
  
Ok so how'd ya like that one? Here's descriptions of all the ppl's in da story.  
  
Roman: A gay very ugly homopuff. That has a humongous nose and goes to polish school with my friend. They are the same age too. He has a friend named Tom. Roman wears tight shirts and Tom wears girl's capri pants.  
Tissue: His real name is Kretsue but it sounds like tissue. He is younger than my friend and like's to sing at polish presentations. If he isn't picked to read he will cry.  
Stervin: Goes to mine and my friends school. Is the gayest turd in the world. His real name is steven but we prefer stervin mervin hervin. He lives in a box and is the biggest show off in the world and a ball hog. And not to mention ugly and grubby.  
David: A fat boy that thinks he's funny.  



End file.
